


Can't Win For Losing

by RiahStormsong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahStormsong/pseuds/RiahStormsong
Summary: Rex accepted Cody's Challenge. He mildly regrets it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Rex wasn't sure how he wound up in this situation.

No, that's a lie. He knew how.

He knew exactly how he wound up blindfolded and naked, cuffed to the head of Cody's bunk in the closet that was given to him for shore-leave.

He had, after all, accepted Cody's Challenge. Not a spar. Those were for fun or practice. But an actual Vode Challenge, with all the rules that went with it.

Including that the winner of said Challenge could choose whatever Prize they wanted from the loser, depending on the Challenge issued. Normally Prizes were taking over shifts or any good blackmail. Things like that.

Not Cody though.

Cody issued what was formally referred to as a Full Challenge, more commonly refereed to as the All-Or-Nothing or the Kark Challenge. The Prizes involved being a bit more...adult then what they wanted their General's knowing about.

And Rex had been cocky enough to accept.

Needless to say, Cody won.

The problem Rex was having was that Cody had won several hours ago, hauled him to Command Berthing, stripped him down and tied him up, and then...nothing.

He'd pulled a chair over, and was doing paperwork. Aside from the occasional teasing touch (a hand trailing up his thigh, fingers barely skimming his cock, a gentle squeeze to his hip) Cody had pretty much ignored that he was in the room.

Rex squirmed slightly, not sure what Cody's game was. He was getting rather frustrated with the situation. With the teasing touches that kept him half-hard and long moments of nothing save the steady tapping of a data-pad.

“Problem, Rex?” Cody suddenly rumbled from somewhere near his hip. He sounded amused.

Bastard.

“You planning on doing something, Codes? 'Cause if not, you're not the only one with paperwork to do.” Rex managed to bite out.

“Did you already forget?” Cody chuckled, something dark and hungry that made Rex fight down a shudder. “I won. I get to chose the Prize. And until these cuffs come off,” he fingered the skin of the blond's wrist, around the cuff, “you're Mine. Mine to do as I please with. If that means I want you to lay there and look pretty while I work, well...”

Rex studiously ignored that he was nearly fully hard from Cody's words. That felt like admitting defeat.

“So, what? I'm just supposed to lay here 'till you get bored? That's the plan?” Rex drawled while giving a slight tug at the cuffs. “Sounds like you didn't expect to win, if this is the best you can come up with.”

Rex couldn't help the startled sound that left him at the sudden, long, full stroke to his cock.

“Careful what you wish for Rex'ika. I haven't even started with you.”


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out, coming off of really strong pain killers brings out...this.
> 
> I'm not actually sure how to deal with this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy though.

Rex arched with a choked off moan as Cody continued to torment him. One hand pining his hips to the bunk while the other toyed with a nipple, a solid thigh shoved between his legs and dangerously close to his groin, all while the older clone marked whatever skin he could reach with his teeth.

Cody chuckled darkly, “Come on Rex'ika, you should be able to handle this.” He nipped sharply at the blond's earlobe. “After all, I didn't plan ahead very well. You said it yourself.” He immediately latched onto the sensitive skin just behind Rex's ear.

He swallowed the whine that tried to escape. He was a Captain of the GAR, he kept up with General Skywalker for karks sake! He surrendered to no one! He would not give Cody the satisfaction of seeing him yield. And he would not safe-word out.

“That the best you got Commander? I'd like to actually get some work done today, if you're done gaffing around.” He felt proud that he was able to get that out somewhat steadily.

His pride turned to trepidation when Cody hummed thoughtfully, the hand that had been pinching a nipple sliding down to grip his side. “Really Rex? Are you sure you want to go down this path?” Fucker didn't have to sound so amused.

“Well, it's abundantly clear that you're more interested in mauling me than anything else, I've already been here awhile, an-” he almost bit his tongue to cut off his shocked cry when Cody rubbed his thigh against his, almost painful, erection.

“Well, if you insist,” Rex could FEEL Cody's smirk against his throat. “I suppose I have no choice but to go to Plan B.”

“What-?” He was cut off by Cody's mouth covering his, as the other started to rock gently, teasing his cock. He gasped for air as Cody pulled back slightly, though still close enough that their noses were touching.

“I was rather hoping you would be difficult,” The dark haired clone murmured against his lips, smirk perfectly audible as he kept up his teasing rocking motion, “This makes things much more interesting.”

And then he was gone, leaving Rex alone on the bunk. The blond took the chance to catch his breath, pulling at the cuffs keeping him trapped, and straining his hearing to try and track the other.

He could hear Cody rummage through something, near silent footsteps, then-

Then two large hands spreading his thighs. He jerked on reflex, trying to close them, only to be denied.

“Do I need to tie your legs too?” Cody almost _growled_ , “I will if you keep it up.”

Rex didn't respond, if for no other reason than because he knew he couldn't keep his voice steady. Not that it mattered. He was reasonably certain Cody was reading his arousal through body language (and getting off on his stubbornness).

He felt the bunk dip and shift as the older, larger (because _of course_ the CC's were _just_ big enough to make CT's feel small) clone settled between his parted legs, hands sliding up his thighs until Cody could rub his thumbs soothingly over the crease near his groin, teasingly close. A partial whine slipped out of his throat, passed clenched teeth.

Another thoughtful (amused) hum. “You really are going to be stubborn about this aren't you?” He asked, as if commenting on the weather cycle. “Going to make me work for all those pretty sounds I want to hear.” His hands moved up his sides to plant firmly on either side of his head. “Not a good idea Rex,” a gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw, “I won't stop until I get what I want,” another, moving up towards his mouth, “and the more stubborn you are,” a barely there brush of Cody's lips against his own, “the more I want.”

Rex was doing a poor job of keeping his trembling to a minimum. He felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin, waiting for Cody to do SOMETHING, while trying to keep his chest from heaving at the sudden lack of oxygen.

Cody all at once shifted, dragging his still clothed erection against Rex's, causing his head to press back against the pillow behind him, teeth digging into his lower lip to muffle the sound that wanted to escape, while his back arched.

“That's how it's going to be then, is it?” Cody chuckled above him, voice going deep and _hungry_ , “I hope you're ready then, Rex, because I'm going to make you _beg_.”

Rex didn't get a chance to respond before Cody started rocking, grinding their erections together, steadily picking up the pace, moving a little faster each thrust. Rex focused as best he could at keeping his breathing steady, but the occasional gasp, whimper, or broken whine would escape despite his best efforts.

He was getting close, could feel it, just a little-

Cody stopped thrusting, pulling back so he was teasingly rocking again. Rex couldn't stop the snarled “Haar'chak!” that slipped out at being denied. Cody just chuckled again, mouth tracing Rex's jaw and shoulders.

“Problem Rex?” He asked, blithely.

“You-” he cried out as Cody cut him off with a hard thrust, and started the process of picking up speed again, taking advantage of his temporary distraction to force more moans and whines from him.

Again, he could feel his climax approaching, and again, Cody denied him.

And again.

And again.

And again, until Rex was almost in tears. Desperate whines escaping with every thrust, his own hips stuttering to try and keep up the friction.

“Mesh'la.” Cody breathed, “So gorgeous, Rex'ika, desperate and wanting. Makes me want to keep you. Tie you to my bunk for myself. Take good care of you, and see you like this all the time. My good boy.”

A keening sob escaped at that.

“You like that?” Cody cooed, kissing him gently, “Being called a good boy? Are you going to be good for me, ner Rex?”

“Co-Cody” He managed to stutter out, “I-I-”

Cody kissed him again, he could feel the smirk against his lips, “Shh, it's okay Rex'ika, I've got you.”

And then he was kissing his way down Rex's body, nipping gently at the marks he had already left, stopping briefly to lave attention on one of his nipples before continuing adding new marks as he went. All the while Rex jerked and moaned and keened, arching his back and trying to rub against Cody.

Right up until Cody pinned his hips back down, and proceeded to suck a bruise onto one side. Once satisfied he moved to make a mark on his opposite hip, breathing teasingly on his cock as he passed it. Rex whined, rutting as best he could against Cody's hold on him.

Cody gave a deep growl before latching onto the inside of his thighs with his mouth, sucking a line of marks up both sides, before gently nuzzling and mouthing at his balls.

A slick finger began probing at his entrance, circling his hole slowly, while Cody's other arm moved across his waist, keeping him pinned.

“Cod-Cody.” Rex mewled.

“That's it.” Cody murmured, as he pressed chaste kisses up Rex's cock, and pressed a finger in slowly. “Let me hear you. Let me hear how _good_ it feels. Such a good boy for me. Ner mesh'la Rex'ika.”

Rex keened, rocking against the finger stretching him as best he could, and was therefor unprepared when Cody swallowed him down completely, wrenching a startled shout out of him.

Cody made an amused sounding hum, the vibrations making Rex half-sob half-moan, before he began to bob, sucking and lapping at the head of the younger's cock, and making hungry, pleased noises when he swallowed him down.

The blond clone couldn't do much beyond keen and sob as the other prepped him, one finger becoming two then three, all while a to skilled mouth kept him on the edge of orgasm. At least not until Cody finally, _finally_ , found his prostate, (causing Rex's sobs to become wails) which he proceeded to abuse in the same teasing manner that he'd adopted at the start of this engagement.

“C-Cody, Cody ple-please, Cody!” Rex sobbed. “Please Cod-”

Cody popped off his cock with one last suck, before crawling back up Rex's body to kiss him, tongue plundering his mouth, as his fingers pressed firmly on his prostate, rubbing in maddeningly slow circles.

“'Please', what Rex?” Cody asked, right against his lips. “You have to tell me what you want.”

“Pl-please, nee-need to come. Please.” Rex got out between hitching breathes and shuddery moans.

Cody nipped at his bottom lip before, “Not yet.”

Rex sobbed, “Please Cody. Please please pleasepleaseplease.”

“Not yet.” The other growled against his mouth. “Soon. Be good, and I'll let you come. You can be a good boy for me, can't you?”

He let out a desperate keen at that, because it was so much, almost to much. But he could be good, he could be good for Cody.

He gave a shaky nod.

“Jate, cyar'ika. So good for me. Such a good boy.” Cody purred, sounding pleased, as he removed his fingers.

Cody snagged one of his legs before throwing it over his shoulder right before Rex felt something bigger than Cody's fingers brush against his hole, before it began to press inside, reaching so much deeper than Cody's fingers had.

“So tight, Rex'ika, feel so good.” Cody breathed, as he bottomed out.

Rex whined at the full feeling of having Cody's cock in him, squirming and clenching in an effort to get the other to _move_.

“Shh, shh. It's okay cyar'ika. Don't want to hurt you. Udesiir, Rex'ika.”

Cody began to shallowly thrust, barley brushing that spot that made him see stars, causing him to start trembling again as heat began to pool in his lower belly. Apparently satisfied that he wouldn't hurt the younger, Cody began to steadily increase both the speed and power of his thrusts until he was pounding into Rex, causing him to release little “ _ah ah ah_ ” sounds that got louder and higher pitched as Cody got faster, making sure to hit Rex's prostate as often as possible.

“Gar ner. You're mine. Only mine.” Cody growled into his ear before biting at his throat, adding to the patchwork of bruises already there. “My Rex, being so good for me. Mesh'la. Sound so pretty too. Knew you would.”

“Co-dy plea-” Rex half sobbed. “Need- pleas- Cody!”

“Gonna come for me cyar'ika?” Cody hummed, maintaining his brutal pace. “Can you come like this, without me touching your pretty cock? I bet you can. Go ahead, ner Rex, come for me.”

It took a few more strokes for Rex to tumble over the edge with a scream, back bowed, vision whiting out. He was only vaguely aware of Cody fucking him through his climax before freezing himself, spilling deep inside like a claim.

Rex whined slightly in over-stimulation as Cody pulled out, the other shushing him gently before removing the blindfold that had been over his eyes since the start. He remained out of it as Cody quickly, but carefully cleaned the pair of them, and detached the cuffs from the top of the bunk.

“So good Rex.” Cody murmured gently, even as he tucked the blond's head under his chin. “Just rest now. We'll talk in the morning.”

Rex gave a sleepy hum, and decided that was the best advice he'd heard in awhile as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing The Price of Honor (should update before Sunday), when...I win an expensive trip to the Hospital! A week and a half later and here I am. Posting this. I legit don't know where this came from. I've never done anything like it before.


End file.
